Liv's Great Adventure
by angel in pink
Summary: What would happen if you sent the SVU gang -at 15- away for 3 weeks? Mayhem of course! E/O! Nothing graphic but rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Liv's Great Adventure**

**AN: Another one. Writing these is addictive :) I even made it part song fic for those of you who are into that -me, me, me!-. Right now, the gang is 15. R&R. Pretty please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Boo hoo! Oh well, I guess I just have to stick with borrowing them for now:(**

** -angel**

Week one

Olivia's POV

"Please Mom?" I ask, begging my mom to reconsider, "It's free and I'm one of 8 kids that get to go one from 8 schools in The City. I got chosen, out of the whole school, they chose me to get to go! I mean it's a week in D.C., then a week in Philadelphia, and then a week in the Cinderella castle in Orlando. How many 15 year olds can say they've done that!" I held out the permission slip from Youth Adventures again. "Fine" my mother sighed. I squealed in delight. This was going to be the best 3 weeks of my life!

"Hi, I'm Olivia" I say, a little nervous to be sitting on a plane next to the 8 people I'll be spending the greatest trip of my life with. Oh, who am I kidding, with my mother it'll be the ONLY trip of my life. I really don't want to mess this up. "Hi, I'm Elliot" I hear from the seat that is assigned next to mine. I look up and can feel my heart flutter as I see those blue eyes. Now, there is no way I'm going to survive the trip with _him_ sitting next to me. As I sit down and we get to talking though, I realize I was wrong. I'm glad to be sitting next to Elliot, 'cause I might have just made my first real friend.

The week flies by so quick. We go see all the monuments and even got to meet the President! I have found more than one friend, I found 7! There's Elliot Stabler, Casey Novak, Alex Cabot, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, John Munch, George Huang, and Melinda Warner. The girls are the best! They already know about my crush on Elliot! He's just different, ya know it feels like I've known him for years. We get to stay on a cruise ship in , with helicopter tours over the city every day. I love this trip! Tomorrow we fly to Philadelphia! Tomorrow night is a dance for the 8 of us and the chaperones. Me, Casey, Melinda, and Alex are going dress shopping today! I can't wait!

"You look GORGEOUS, Livvy!" Casey gushes as I walk out of the dressing room with a mint green dress on. "It makes you look 20!" Melinda says, sounding jealous. She looked fabulous in the bright blue dress she bought but doesn't believe that Fin will fall for it. Alex bought a light yellow dress and Casey went with light purple. We look great! Well, we will have to see what the guys think.

Elliot's POV

I saw her and my mouth hit the floor. She was STUNNNING in a mint green dress with emeralds dangling from a gold necklace, drawing attention to her slight cleavage that the dress showed off in a way that amplified it ten-fold and dangling emerald earrings, the green looking great against her olive-copper skin. Her auburn hair curling playfully about her shoulders. And god those gold heels make her legs look HOT! I was told later that my friends all had similar expressions over 'their' girls. I went over to Olivia, "Um... Do you think... that you might want to dance?" I manage to strangle out before the adults turn on their favorite song, 'When did you fall in love with me?' by Chris Rice so that they -the adults- could dance to something they knew. "Sure" she said.

_Your all smiles and silly conversations_

_As if this sunny day came just for you_

_You twist your hair, you smile and you turn your eyes away_

_Come on, Tell me whats right with you._

By this point Fin was dancing with Melinda, Munch with Casey, and George with Alex. This barely registered though as I looked into Olivia's chocolate eyes. She was so perfect, so strong and yet so fragile.

_Now it dawns on me probably everybody's talking_

_And there's something here I'm supposed to realize_

_'Cause your secrets out and the universe laughs at its joke on me_

_I just saw it in your eyes, It's a beautiful surprise,_

I pulled her closer to me 'till there was almost no room between us. My heart wants to fall out of my chest when she flashes me a smile and lays her head on my shoulder. I see Fin's eyes bulge out of his head as he looks a t me and Olivia, being that there is a lot more room between him and Melinda. I shoot him a _hey-i-can't-help-it _grin and keep dancing

_When did you fall in love with me_

_Was it out of the blue?_

_'Cause I swear I never knew it _

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

As the chorus plays and Olivia starts singing softly, I realize she has the voice of an angel and am content to just dance with her, not thinking, until she finishes singing. I gets my wish.

_Come here sit down by this fool and lets rewind_

_Come on, Let's go back and replay all our scenes_

_You can point out the hints the clues the twists and the smiles this time _

_all the ones that slipped by me_

_I bet my face is red and you can hear my heart pounding_

_I guess it don't matter now that I realize _

_'Cause baby I missed it then but I can surely see you now _

_Right here before my eyes, It's a beautiful surprise_

_When did you fall in love with me_

_Was it out of the blue?_

_'Cause I swear I never knew it _

_When did you let your heart run free?_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love with me?_

_When did you fall in love?_

_Was it at the coffee shop?_

_Or was it that morning at the bus stop?_

_When you almost slipped and I caught your hand_

_Or the time we built the snowman?_

_Day at the beach sandy and warm,_

_Or the night with the scary thunderstorm?_

_I never saw the signs and we've got to make up for lost time_

_And I can tell now by the way that your looking at me_

_I better finish this song so my lips will be free, yeah_

_Have you been waiting long?_

_When did you fall in love?_

_I've kept you waiting so long._

_When did you fall?_

_Have you been waiting long? _

_When did you fall in love with me_

_When did you fall in love?_

_Was it at the coffee shop?_

_Or that morning at the bus stop?_

_I never saw the signs no, no_

_Cause I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall_

_I'm about to fall in love_

_And I need to know _

_When did you fall for me?_

_My lips will be free _

_My lips are free_

_My lips are free_

We danced all night. Elliot is an amazing dancer. He also happens to be an amazing kisser. Thats right!

After the dance we went up to the top deck to have ice cream and when we finished he kissed me! That was my first kiss! Quickly followed by my first 'game' of, as Fin would put it, 'tonsil-hockey'. We were making out on deck until the horn sounded which meant everyone had to return to their cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if i owned it, would i be writing _fan _fiction??**

**AN: sorry about the wait! Real life gets in the way of writing far too often. On with the show!**

Week 2

Olivia's POV

Philadelphia is such a neat city! Elliot and I spend every second we can exploring the different areas. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to him! I've basically told him my whole life story already, and I've only known him for a week. There are no awkward silences and I can't spend enough time with him. He's the only sane one on the trip! Mel can't stop thinking about Fin long enough to listen to anything anyone says and Casey is absolutely impossible to talk to, because anything I say reminds her of John. The girls are having a spa day tomorrow . Its included in the hotel and we want to take advantage of the opportunity to relax. I can't wait!

* * *

We teased each other all day about 'our' boys. Casey and John were made for each other! She is totally head-over-heels in love with him. Mel got a poem from Fin. He thinks of her as his other half. Alex was too embarrassed to get anything but a squeal out of. We all got manicures and pedicures. After that, we went on a group date with the guys. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. These guys are the best! I found out that John, Elliot, and Fin all want to be cops like me. Alex and Casey want to be ADAs and George wants to be a criminal profiler. I couldn't believe Mel wants to be a M.E. I don't see her as one to cut open dead bodies for a living. I guess looks can be deceiving. In two days

**AN: I know this is short, but I promise the next chapter will be a long one. I'm only expecting 2 _maybe_ 3 more chapters out of this one. Virtual cookies for reviewers!**


End file.
